


Easy and Cute

by satisfaction



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfaction/pseuds/satisfaction
Summary: Mondays at work areneverthis eventful.





	Easy and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while. Nearly five years, in fact. Never in my wildest dreams had I even guessed that I'd one day be writing _Queen_ fic, of all things, but here we are. (Yes, I'm still a One Direction fan. I'll probably never leave those boys.)
> 
> I hope this is alright for what it is. I know it's not the best, but hey, I tried. I do enjoy writing although I never post anything, but I was on a roll last night and decided, why not?
> 
> You can find me on my main **@greatbigstorm** and on my Queen sideblog **@anightatthecpera** if you need me ✨

The morning shift on Mondays was always a slow one. Although you dreaded waking up in the morning to head off to work, you could always count on being cut sometime in the early afternoon whenever your boss decided it was slow enough to let some people go home for the day.

Today had started out as any other day of work did, dragging slowly along. You grew bored as your section of the restaurant emptied of customers, and you couldn’t help but feel ticked off when the host sat a new table for you to take care of.

There was only one man, thankfully, so you expected this to be a very easy table. He was a fairly attractive man, you noticed, and you couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on your face as you watched the host wink at you after she set the man’s menu down on the table. You shook your head as she walked past you back to her stand and you walked over to greet your table.

“Hello,” you said easily when you reached him. “How are you doing today?”

When the man in front of you looked up from his menu, you nearly grabbed a hold of the table to steady your suddenly wobbly knees. This man was _gorgeous_. Beautiful blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a friendly smile on his face when he made eye contact with you.

“I’m doing well, thank you,” he replied. “How about you, love?”

“I’m good, thank you,” you said as you grabbed your pen and notepad from the pocket of your apron. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Just a water will do for now,” he said with that smile still on his face.

And with that, you made a beeline for the kitchen, hoping that the blush on your face would subside by the time you came back with the man’s drink.

“Who is that beautiful man in your section?” You heard one of your coworkers say as she bursted into the kitchen.

“I don’t know!” You laughed. “But I’m definitely not complaining!”

You make it back to your table and you try not to look like a serial killer as you smile at the man after you set his drink down on the table.

“Did you need some more time with the menu?” You manage to ask.

“Actually,” the man responded. “I’d like your help, if you could.”

“Absolutely,” you replied. “How can I help you?”

“You might want to take a seat, love, for I can be a very picky eater,” he said with a chuckle.

Normally, you’d politely decline. Normally, male customers that act in this way bother you, for they all seem too creepy for you to encourage such behavior. But normally, you don’t have customers that look like _him_. He appeared full of confidence yet soft spoken at the same time. You weren’t intimidated by him really. You felt, dare you say, _comfortable_ in his presence? As if you’ve known this man for a very long time. As if you weren’t just made aware of his existence in the world a short five minutes ago.

So you sat down.

“My name is Roger,” the man said as soon as you sat down in the seat across from him. In this booth, all alone in your section, you couldn’t help but feel like you were on your first date with him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Roger,” you said with a smile. “My name is Y/N.”

“Now, tell me what _not_ to order,” Roger chuckled as he set his open menu down on the table.

\- -

You weren’t aware so much time had passed until your manager walked by the table.

“Is everything alright over here?” You heard her say, and the sound of her voice made you shoot up from your seat before you even made eye contact with her.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” Roger said before you could think of an excuse. “I was being very indecisive and she was only helping me pick what to have for lunch today. I felt so bad about taking so much of her time, that I offered for her to sit down, since I’m certain she’s been on her feet this whole morning.”

Your manager looked from you to Roger with her hands on her hips, not completely believing Roger’s defence. You could only assume she would be scolding you later for this. She could get very moody sometimes.

“I just hadn’t seen her in a while,” your manager answered. “I was just making sure she hadn’t left and I had forgotten. If you need anything, sir, please don’t be afraid to get a hold of me.” She then smiled at Roger and patted your shoulder as she walked away.

The second she was out of hearing range, you let out a sigh of relief.

“Difficult boss?” Roger wondered out loud.

“She definitely has her moments,” you admitted quietly as you cautiously sat back down, not before looking around to check if she was still near, of course.

“Let me order something then,” Roger said. “So she doesn’t think you’re just trying to ride the time clock. I’m actually surprised there are no other customers sitting in this section, though,” he said as he looked up at you.

“It’s probably because I’m good friends with the host and she tends to give me tables with easy customers and cute guys,” you replied without skipping a beat.

“So which one am I?” Roger asked as he rested his hand on his cheek, looking at you ever so curiously.

“Uhh-” you began. You were not prepared for the conversation to head down this path, you were speechless.

“Because while I would say that I am equal parts easy and equal parts cute, _not to sound conceited_ , I would like to know what you particularly think about me.”

“You’re easy?” is all you could muster out of your mouth.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out, love?” He replied with a smirk.

“Hmm-” you mumbled, still not sure of how to respond.

“Honey!” you heard behind you. You managed to turn around and see your coworker peeking behind the booth. “You’re cut,” she said, trying to hold in a laugh as she saw the look on your face.

“Oh,” was all you could say, and without any further response, your coworker left you and Roger alone again.

“So you didn’t answer me, darling,” Roger said, bringing you somewhat back to reality.

“What was the question, again?” You asked as you shook your head.

“Am I easy or am I cute?”

“Definitely cute,” you replied, blushing harder as you watched Roger’s smile grow.

“Would you like to find out if I’m easy as well?"

\- -

You shouldn’t be as surprised as you are to find yourself in the backseat of Roger’s car with him sucking hickies into your neck.

You don’t exactly remember how you managed to finish the rest of your work and clock out without making it extremely obvious how desperate you were to leave, but you suppose that it is customary that most of the workers are in a rush to _get the fuck out of here_ after their shift is over, so you don’t feel too crazy.

What makes you feel crazy is Roger’s hand sneaking up your chest from under your shirt.

It took about 8 minutes between the time you walked outside to the moment you found yourself in right now, which included watching Roger hastily park his car behind the dumpster near the back of the restaurant, the both of you deciding you didn’t have time to truly find a proper place to _fuck_.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Roger panted as he tugged on your shirt.

You took off your shirt without hesitation, and Roger proceeded to kiss down your chest as he made a move to take off your bra.

“Oooh!” You squealed as he gently nipped at one of your nipples. You raked your fingers through his hair and gave a tug as he bit down on you.

Roger leaned back and stared at you with a glazed expression on his face. You bit your lip as you suddenly felt exposed to this man that you had just met. Roger slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt, seemingly aware of your sudden hesitance.

You knew that you wanted him regardless of how long you knew him, though, and so you sat up and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders as the last button became undone. You started peppering kisses down his chest, making good use of your hands and going to undo his jeans as well.

“Eager, are we?” You heard him chuckle, the noise dying down as you pulled down his jeans past his bottom, now heavily petting him through his underwear.

“I want you, Roger,” you admitted quietly.

“You’ve got me, love,” he replied easily, encouraging your hands with his hands on top of yours to go rougher on him.

You helped him pull down his underwear and his cock nearly hit you in the face as it popped out of its confinements.

You both laughed, but you quickly got back to business. You took a hold on him, pumping his cock a couple of times before you took him inside your mouth.

“Christ,” Roger rasped out. “Hold on, love.” He leaned back from being on his knees to being fully laid out across the backseat. You smirked as you crawled on top of him, bending your head back down and licking a stripe up his cock before sucking on the head. You rested your hands on his thighs as his hands weaved their way into your hair. You spit some saliva onto him, creating a more slippery surface for you to go down on.

You couldn’t help but moan as you felt him push your head down onto his cock. You bobbed your head up and down and gagged a little as he pushed down a touch too far. You leaned back up to catch your breath, wiping the excess saliva that you could feel on your cheek.

“Fuck, love,” Roger whined. “I can’t wait any longer.”

You smiled as the two of you switched positions, you now laying down and Roger kneeled before you. He bent down to pick up his jeans and you watched him pull a condom out of his wallet.

“Before you say anything,” he started saying before you could react. “No, I did not walk into that restaurant looking for this to happen.” For good measure, he bent down to kiss you squarely on the lips.

You smiled into the kiss as you blindly helped him slip the condom on. Roger broke the kiss to lean back and position himself between your legs. He kept eye contact with you as he slowly pushed inside, watching for any sign of discomfort on your face. Once he was as deep as he could go, you linked your legs behind him.

“Ready, love?”

“Mhmm.”

Roger chuckled, his breath fanning against your face, causing goosebumps to form on your skin. The slight shiver made you involuntarily clench around Roger, causing you both to moan. As your body relaxed, Roger began to pull out, only to push back in again. You grabbed onto his shoulders as the sting subsided into sweet, sweet pleasure.

“You feel so good, Roger,” you moaned. You desperately tried to lean up towards him, and he granted your silent wish, meeting you halfway for a kiss. As his thrusts became faster, his mouth moved down your chin and jaw, until he settled on your neck, sucking what would surely become a beautifully dark hickey in the morning.

You raised your hips up to meet every thrust. He dropped his forehead to your shoulder and you could hear the pants coming out of his mouth, only spurring you on even more. You almost didn’t notice one of his hands slipping between your bodies and immediately finding your clit.

You gasped, fingernails digging into his shoulders. He hissed at the pain but his fingers never wavered, rubbing in circles, helping you on your way to coming completely undone. Somehow, he never stopped thrusting.

“Roger,” you whispered. “Oh, Roger.”

“I know, love, I know,” he replied, kissing you once more.

“Oh my God, I’m so close.”

“Come for me,” he said, and as if his instruction was what you had been waiting to hear this entire time, you finally allowed yourself to cum. You could feel yourself clench even harder about Roger as your vision went white with pleasure.

When you finally caught your breath, Roger was still thrusting into you, eventually his rhythm becoming erratic as he chased his own high.

“Please, Roger,” you begged, not knowing exactly what you were begging for.

“Oh, love, tell me how good I’m making you feel.” He moaned.

“Roger you feel so good, filling me up.” You replied. You pulled his face down close to yours, making a move to suck a hickey of your own onto his neck. You could hear him gasp at the contact.

“I could tell from the moment you sat down in my section that you were going to be easy,” you continued. “You must’ve known that I wanted it just as badly as you did.”

You knew Roger was getting close as his grip on your hips tightened.

“Just look how desperate we became,” you said. “We’re about one hundred feet from the back door of my workplace, how naughty of you, Roger, to come in looking for someone like me to pull into your car for a quick fuck.”

“Oh, yes,” Roger moaned, finally spilling over. He thrusted once more into you, nuzzling his face into your neck as he came. You raked your hand through his hair as he calmed down.

“I can confidently say that this is not how I thought today was going to turn out,” you said after a couple of minutes.

Roger laughed and leaned back so he could slowly pulled out, being just as careful as he was when he was first pushing inside.

“Ditto,” he replied as he threw the tied up condom out the window.

“Roger!” you exclaimed. “One of my coworkers will see that!”

“Oh, let them get a kick out of it,” he huffed. “That’s probably going to be the most exciting thing they see today.” And while you were slightly disgusted, you couldn’t help but agree, for you knew how slow Mondays could be.

“So, since you know that I think you’re cute,” you began, changing the subject. “I was wondering what you thought of me?” You tried to mimic the same curious look Roger gave you earlier when you were still at work.

“I _definitely_ think you’re cute,” he replied with a big smile. He bent over to kiss you once more and you let him.

“Do you think I’m easy?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking. You bit your lip as you impatiently waited for his answer.

“No,” he said immediately. “In fact, I’d like to take you out on a proper date. And I promise, this time I won’t take so long to order something off of the menu.”


End file.
